the true evil
by mastermorgan
Summary: finn and his human brother Avalon hunt down the evil that brought finn to Ooo. they must kill it harms anyone else or worse brings the end to existence as we know it. 'M' for later stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my big story I'll be making more chapters and developing relationships in a couple more chapters. I will be excepting one OC from reviews or pm's. I will pick witch one I like the most and add it into my story. The table will look like this: Name: (if you dont have one I will make something up) Gender:(this is easy) Personality and background:(who is this person) Style:(clothes) Weapons:(knifes, guns, fists, spirit bomb) Powers:(if any)

As Finn and Jake where eating breakfast in the morning, they heared a loud crack outside. They raced toward the window to see what it was. Two flaming meteors where heading toward the tree house!

One slammed into the field just meters from the house. But the other took off the boat lookout at the top of the tree and kept going until it was out of sight.

The boys ran outside to get a better look. "Oh glob man" Jake yelled out looking at the top of his father's house. But Finn was too busy staring intently at the crater inches from his feet. Jake turned to see what his brother was looking at.

In the hole instead of seeing a rock there was a man. No not candy or otherwise he was human. Burnt up, wearing a ripped black shirt and demolished jeans. He was white with sooty blonde hair.

"Jake call pb." Jake just stood there. "GO NOW, get a doctor!" Jake ran inside as Finn slid into the crater gently pulling the burning man toward him putting out small fires on his shirt.

Finn then remembered the giant tiers in his backpack. Pouring a small vile of them onto the strangers face. The droplets healed some cuts and burns on his face but his body was still badly damaged.

The man opened his eyes, they where blue with a golden trace all throughout them. "Who are you?" Finn asked. "My name is...Avalon" with that Avalon used up the rest of his energy and passed out.

When on finally arrived with doctors princess and pound cake Finn had gotten Avalon into the house and onto the couch without hurting him much.

"Finn who is he" Pb said "he said his name is Avalon. I think he is human." Pb and the doctors loaded him into an ambulance and took him to the candy kingdom hospital.

That night Finn sat awake thinking about the events that happened today. How yesterday he thought that he was the only human alive. Then this morning another living human landed in his front yard, literally.

The next day Finn and his brother went to visit this person in the hospital. He was awake covered in bandages, gauss rap, and had a cast on his right arm. "So, Avalon tell us about what happened. You know, why you fell out of the sky."

"I'll tell you tomorrow, its a long story." "Oh ok I guess." Finn said. "You better spill the beans when we come by tomorrow" Jake stated.

"Well now that we have that settled, can I talk to Finn alone?" "I dont know man" Jake said. "It's ok man I can handle it." "You sure?" "Yea bro!" Then Jake left the room. "So what do you want to say?" "Finn I am your human brother." Finn froze in place.

"When you where a baby a demonic being much stronger than the litch ripped through the planes of existence. It kid napped you and brought you to Ooo a post apocalyptic land that is recolonising. This is not your world this is the future. You where destined to kill it so it brought you here to stop you."

"Then why did it not just kill me?" "It is only allowed to kill those with impure heart. "As a child you did no wrong deeds so it couldn't harm you. But it did kill our parents and our older sister. you and I are the only ones left. If time here is the same as back home as it seems, then you are 15 year's old and I am 21 years old. Six years older than you."

Avalon snapped his fingers and a black crystal appeared, floating above his uninjured hand. The crystal was a gold black with images flying throughout it. "Here take this. It is our family weapon. Combine it with your demon blood sword."

Finn unstrapped his sword and held it in one hand as he took the crystal and pushed it into the cross where the blade meets the grip. Instantly the sword flew out of his hand and levitated. The blade blackened with a red glow. A checkered pattern spanned the blade and hollowed out the middle diamond shapes. At the hilt a miniature blade appeared the same color. The cross bar turned into red silver bat wings that spanned a foot and a half. The grip tuned into the comfiest fabric ever. But will never slip from the wielders hand.

It floated over to Finn and he grabbed it. He gave it a couple if experimental swings. A white sheath with the same checkered design except with black diamond shapes appeared on his pants. He sheathed his new weapon. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Avalon.

"That weapon and sheath will never leave you. you will always have that weapon in your time of need, you are now bonded to it. Now go home and do whatever I need rest." Avalon closed his eyes and passed out.

Finn left the room to see Jake waiting patiently. "Bro, I have to tell you this" Finn said as they headed home destined to come back tomorrow for more answers.

So what did you guys think? Leave reviews so I can know what you want me to do in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Congrats to Scott for the oc Drago. Here is the profile. Name: Drago necramos Gender: male Eyes: black smoke. Skin: white Clothes: robe with rune of dark life. Weapons: staff with black blades that swirl around the grey red crystal and attack enemies. Abilitys: necromancer, raise dead. Special ability: army of the dead, Drago can form a protective orb of dark power which envelopes him, then he forms a portal to the land of dead and calls forth an undead army.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and Jake where headed back to the hospital to get more answers from Avalon. When they reached the hospital they found him awake and walking around with nearly no burns or scratches at all.

"How are you walking, just last night you had burns and broken limbs, now your up and about?" Finn asked

"It's actually really simple. We of the Arcana family have super healing when we rest." He spoke with a smile. "Then why when I get a broken ankle it takes weeks to heal?" Finn asked. " you just haven't had it unlocked yet."

"Come over here, I'll unlock it for you" Finn did as he asked. Avalon put his right hand on Finns forehead and left opposite of his heart. "Ouch, that burns" said Finn as Avalons hands glowed a dark red.

"Don't worry I'm an expert you won't die, I hope." Finns eyes widened. He tried to pull away but found he couldn't move. Then the most intense pain Finn had ever experienced shot from his chest to his head and back again. Avalon backed up and Finn stumbled down to a kneeling position. When he rose he felt a new beating in his chest.

"Now that we have that settled" Avalon said "its time I give you the whole story." He said sitting down on a chair behind him.

FLASH BACK

Avalon is 6 and Finn is a new born baby. Their older sister Fionna was babysitting them. she was 11. When Finns parents get home there is a stranger with them. This person was 7' feet tall wearing a coat and top hat.

The man took his hat off and coat then placed it in the coat rack. He closed the door behind Finns parents. He also had a sword belt on with two short swords on either side of him.

The parents gave their children kisses and tucked them in bed. The parents and their guest sat on the couch and began taking.

After a few minutes Avalon crept down stairs because he couldn't sleep. He found his parents dead and the stranger standing with both swords drawn covered in blood. Fionna came running down stairs to her brothers side. She was frozen in fright at what she saw.

Then the man moved. He moved with such speed they could barely see her. He impaled Fionna with both swords and ripped her in half. Then he sprinted upstairs. Avalon ran upstairs after him.

The man was at Finns window holding him, he jumped. Avalon ran and looked out to see that right before they hit the ground a rift opened and they disappeared. The rift closed up spitting out something shiny.

Avalon ran outback to see what it was. He found a pure black crystal. When he touched it it melted into his skin giving him powers that he couldn't even imagine. Avalon vanished from that universe and appeared in another plane of existence. A robed monk walked over to him and picked him up.

This man was Drago necramos the person who became the trainer of Avalon. He taught Avalon everything he knows. Drago raised him to help find Finn and defeat his kidnapper, Exitus.

His name, Exitus means THE END. His purpose is to combine all the plains of existence. When this happens, he will become the most powerful god imaginable. He will then devour everything in existence. To do this he must swallow the chosen ones soul. Finn is the chosen one.

The only problem being that he can't harm anyone who has never done anything wrong. Finn is so good he is invincible.

Drago trained Avalon for 15 years. Teaching him to control his powers and become an experienced fighter. After he left he went back home to track down Exitus. He grabbed his weapons, duel katanas and four throwing knives, crafted by himself until they where perfect.

He found a trace of the rift and reopened it using his powers. It took him throughout all the planes of existence, until he found Exitus attacking a family of four. two parents two kids a boy and girl twins around 13. Exitus was feeding off the parents impure souls.

The monster moved in for the kill with the same devastating speed he used on the Arcana family. Avalon intervened, drawing both his swords holding the left one backwards and the right one correctly. He pulled his left sword up and right sword strait across making a 't' shape.

The clang of metals rang around the house. After Exitus snapped out of his surprise he attacked Avalon over and over again. But Avalon blocked all of them and even counter attacked a couple of times.

Exitus called forth the rift and sucked them both in. From his frustration they where sent to Ooo as two flaming balls of fire. Exitus could control his movement but Avalon couldn't.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened. So now that you know, Finn will you fulfill your destiny and kill Exitus?" Avalon asked. "Of course I will. This monster destroyed our family! I will do anything I have to so we can defeat him." As Finn said this he slammed his fist into an open palm making a slapping sound.

Finn and Jake where now on their way home, Avalon was also tagging along until he found a suitable home. When they got home Finn showed his new brother around and told him he could sleep on the couch.

After they all fell asleep Avalon snuck out. He drew a circle with runes and shapes on it. Then he cut his hand with one of his knives and dripped blood into the center.

"Master, I think we still might need your help. He is still but a kid" "no not yet Avalon. I will come when the time is right. Till then train your brother with what I have taught you." With that the portal closed and Avalon slipped back inside to finally rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: wow Avalon I know you come from me but your really badass.

Avalon: you dont think I know that? Are you saying I'm too powerful?

Me: no thats not what I'm saying at all!

Finn: wow I didn't even know my brother was this awesome.

Leo: sup guys

Me: what! Leo how did you get here.

Leo: oh that Exitus guy is letting us out. Oh shit, I just saw yusei and freeza walking this way!

Goku: dont worry I'll go super saiyen.

Me: ok this might be too much, there are over 9000 people here!

Chuck Norris: I got this. Ahhhhhhhh die! die! die!

Me: no! Don't kill them other writers might need them!

Chuck Norris: ok I won't kill them.

Rare Akuma: sup bitches

Umbreon: *screech!*

Me: yep just a huge problem. Avalon! Can you help?

Avalon: *smirk* sure.

Me: thanks but you can leave umbreon he's so cool.

Well that was one big mess. Review and please I need one more oc! And this time I need a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back. In the story two weeks have passed while Avalon Chases down Exitus with Finn. Training him in the process.

Me: what a mess that was last time

Avalon: yea good thing this time its only characters from this story

Finn: I'm glad their all gone

Leo: not all of them, hehehe

Me: god damn it Leo! Get to cleaning the toilets.

Leo: ok.

From this point the story is told from Avalons point of view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finn what did I tell you" I said. "Work smarter not harder" "right Avalon I'll get it" Finn said. Finn charged me and swung his sword in an upward arc. I smirked 'this again?' I thought. I blocked his strike with my left sword. But then he changed it up slicing toward my fingers. My guard caught the blade, but then he thrusted his sword.

I slid right getting nicked in the arm. He spun his sword sideways and swung right at my head. Nearly being decapitated, I ducked. "ok, now its time to get serious." I drew my right sword and attacked him. He blocked "good good, your learning." I jumped backwards "ok now try and dodge this, there is no way to block it." "I'm ready" he said.

I replaced my left sword and in my hand a foggy black red orb appeared. "Let the shadows envelop, and crush who oppose!" I yelled the last part as I threw the ball at Finn. He jumped left, It followed. He jumped right, it followed him again only two yards away. He stood and his eyes became slits as he watched the orb. When it was inches away he faked left and dove right. Tricking the ball and barely dodging it.

The orb flew a couple more yards before it hit the ground and exploded. creating a crater much like the one they found me in. "Good" I said with a head nod." Can we rest now? We've been training for hours." Finn said sounding worn out. "Fine fine, go make yourself lunch I'll keep an eye on things from the shadows." As I said that I walked into the shade of a tree and sat down leaning against the bark.

Finn made a couple sandwiches and came over to me. "Here take one." "No thanks" I said. "You need your energy. Take it" "fine I'll have one." When I bit into the soft bread I felt the different flavors fighting for dominance in my mouth. "Wow Finn, how do you make such good sandwiches?" "Easy, I just-" as he was talking we heard a ground shaking rumble. "What was that?" Finn asked. "It might be Exitus. Let's go" I said getting up and finishing my sandwich.

We ran over in the direction of the hill we where training on. "Ouch!" Finn yelled as the ground shook again, this time stronger. When we reached the top we looked over it wasn't Exitus. No, it was a girl.

We ran over too her she had long dark hair, pale skin and a large red sun hat. She looked...hot. "oh hey Finn who's your friend?" She asked. "You know her" I whispered to him. "Yea thats Marceline the vampire queen. She's my friend." Finn said. "Hey soo who is he?" She said pointing toward me. "Oh right, this is my human brother, Avalon." "Avalon? That name Is...sexy." she said. "yeah I'll just go now. Give you time to ummm talk." Finn said running home probably to tell Jake.

"So your name is Marceline?" "Yup" she said with a smirk. "Tell me about yourself." She said. "Ok, ummm where to start, my full name is Avalon Neo Arcana. I'm 21 years old. Oh and when I get angry my blonde hair goes black and I become near invincible. Your turn"

"Well I'm Marceline Alexander Abedeer. My friends call me Marcy. I'm 18 years old, actually I'm 1000 years old just I'm immortal. I can transform into a giant bat monster. For that I'm an outcast because people are scared of me." She said.

"Wow it must get lonely, being immortal I mean." "Yea but it would be awesome if someone was immortal with me." She spoke while looking me in the eye. The sun was starting to set. She saw that and then she looked at the bags under my eyes " do you want to spend the night? You look tired as hell and my house is just right there." She said pointing to a cave behind her. "Sure I'll just call Finn from there and tell him I'm staying over."

"Oh but first what was that noise coming from over here?" I said, completely forgeting until now. "Oh I was practicing magic because I felt two great powers in Ooo and I want to be ready for them." "One of them is me." I said trying to impress her. "Oh really. Can I get a demonstration?" She asked.

"Sure come close to me." She was floating chest to chest with me. We both blushed and looked away. Then I focused at the task at hand "Let the shadows envelop, and protect those inside." The shadows on the ground stood up and rapped around us pushing us closer. 'Ok one more' I thought. I mean seriously this magic drains so much energy. that attack I shot at Finn is the reason for these bags. "Let the shadows envelop, and skewer the damned." I yelled. All the shadows as far as I could see were becoming giant spikes that shot out of the ground. Some hit our protective shadow.

When they disappeared I dropped to my knee. "Phew, that took it out of me" "You ok? Want me to carry you to my place." "Sure I cant stand right now."

On the way while she flew, I told her everything about how I got here to Exitus, to my parents. When we reached her house she took me inside and dropped me on her couch. "Oof! The couch is as hard as a rock." I said rolling of the side and trying to stand up.

"Well, I guess you can sleep in my bed. I mean its big enough for two people." "Really?" I asked. "Well if you don't want to, you can sleep on my rock couch." "Oh no, I would love to sleep um with you." She floated up to her room while I called Finn.

"Hey Finn its Avalon I'm going to spend the night at Marcelines house." "Ok sure bro just dont sit on her couch." Finn replied. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow bro." "Bye" the line went dead.

I climbed up the latter to Macys room. When I entered I saw that the bathroom light was on and Marcy was nowhere to be seen. I went over to the bathroom door. *knock knock knock* I knocked with my index finger knuckle. "Marceline you in here?" No reply. The door was unlocked so I turned the handle. I opened the door to se Marceline, naked with headphones on. Her back was turned to me, but the she spun around dancing to the music. She saw me and immediately covered herself.

I slammed a hand across my eyes. "Sorry I didn't know you where in here!" I yelled. She pushed me out and slammed the door. All I could do was wait. When the door opened again Marcy was dressed in a large Tshirt and short shorts. "I'm sorry for that." I said looking down. "You already said sorry." She replied. "I-I knocked but I didn't hear anything. Look can we just forget about that" I said feeling ashamed. "I don't want to forget about it." She said with a smirk.

"C'mon get into my bed." I blushed, but did it. She got in beside me and snuggled up against me. We slept through the night. My dreams where strange I dreamt that Exitus had won and killed Finn. But I didn't care because I was in bed with Marcy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: what a chapter!

Avalon: yeah I think something might happen between Marcy and I.

Marceline: you bet your sweet ass something will happen.

Leo: I'm done cleaning the toilets. did I miss anything?

Me: just the whole chapter.

Leo: oh dang it! That sucks.

Dedicated to: Armen Mirzaian, died March 6 2013, car accident. R.I.P. Review for him if not for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Let's see if anything is going to happen between Avalon and Marceline.**

**Leo: wait!**

**Me: oh my god Leo, what is it now?**

**Leo: why not add some of your famous lemon?**

**Me: Leo! You perverted bastard. Actually sure, why not?**

**Marceline: you hear that dude? Your ganna get layed.**

**Avalon: oh god why.**

**!Lemon ahead! Anyone faint of heart (Kyle) can just skip this chap.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in Marcelines bed. She was nowhere in sight so I got up, and walked downstairs. When I reached the livingroom I smelled pancakes. Marceline came from around the corner with two plate fulls of pancakes Bacon and eggs. One plate all the food was colored red.

"Hey, your up, finally." She said "here I made us some breakfast. She said giving me the non-colored food and leading me to a table. "Marcy, why is that plate of food red?" I asked. "Well instead of having to drink blood all the time, I have to eat the color red." I took a bite. "Wow! This is amazing." I said wide eyed. "Really? Your the first person besides your brother to like my cooking."

After we finished, I did the dishes to repay her for the breakfast. "Hey Marcy, I have to get going. You know training Finn and all." "Well can I come with? You might need my help." She said. "I dont know, I dont want you getting hurt." She flew up to my face and kissed my lips. "How about now?" "S-s-sure." She grabbed her umbrella and we headed out.

FINN POV.

"I'm sooo board!" I said to no one. Jake had gone to lady rainicorns house. Avalon was with Marceline and BMO was on another crazy adventure. "Hey maybe I could go to flame princesses house!" I grabbed my pack some supplies and rushed out the door.

After a good 15 minute jog I saw her house. As I approached the door I picked up some small rocks and threw them at the door so I didn't burn myself.

"Hey FP you in there?" "Just a second" came the reply. She opened the door still dressed in her night clothes. "Finn! Hi, I didn't expect to see you." "Yea sorry just I wanted to see you."

"Oh, that reminds me I learned flame shield from flambo!" "Sweet, try it out on me." "Ok Finn, just give me a sec." She started to chant and flaming runes appeared in the air. Then she kissed me full on the lips. The runes disappeared after I reopened my eyes. "Wow flame princess."

She leaned forward and kissed me again pulling me into her house as she did so. I closed the door as we headed toward her room. When we reached the room she broke the kiss and started to pull off her shirt. "Hey umm fp, what are you doing?" I said averting my eyes. "I want to take our relationship to the next level." "You dont mean..." "Tier 15" she said. "But Jake told me to stay away from that!" I said scared. "Do you always listen to what your brother says?" She asked. "..." "That's what I thought. Come over here Finn, for me?"

I moved toward her bed. As she sat at the end of it. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. When it left my body the flame shield disappeared around the shirt. It burned into ashes from her touch. My pants where next. All I had on was my bear hat and boxers.

"Wait flame princess, can you take your pants off first?" I asked. "Oh so now your confident? Ok fine I'll do that, but you have to take the rest of your clothes off in return." She took off her pants while I pulled my boxers and hat off. "As a bonus I'll do this." She said unhooking her bra.

The only thing left on was her firey red panties. My 'little friend' was getting bigger everytime I looked at her. I looked again, she was pulling her panties off while giving me a seductive glare.

"Ready for the best time of your life?" "I don't know I mean uhh-" I was cut off by her hand on my member. The warmth of her hand made it all the better. She started to move her hand up and down me. "Ooohhh go faster FP!" I said close to yelling it. As her hand sped up I started to feel like something amazing was about to happen. "Ffflame pprincess I-I feel something coming" as I Finnish saying that I released for my first time, all over her arm.

As my semen hit her body it evaporated. "Oh wow that was awesome." I spoke out of breath. "Oh no we aren't Finnished yet." She said pushing me flat on her bed. She climbed on top of my member. "You seem ready to go again." She stated. "Well I cant help it, your just so beautiful" I made her blush when I said that.

She pushed down with all her force. "Ahhhhh" she screamed in pain from her ignorance. "Are you ok FP?" I said concerned. "Fine just hurt a little Finn." She continued, bouncing up and down on me. I was in globs land. It was blissful. After five minutes we switched and I was on top going hard and fast into her feeling both our ends coming."FP." "Yes I feel it too Finn" she said. There was a mixed scream of both our names when we reached our climax.

I passed out from the joy of doing tier 15 twice in one day.

Avalon POV.

Marceline and I couldn't find Finn anywhere we searched the tree house, almost all of the kingdoms (candy, flame, planes, ice, etc.) He wasn't even with Jake and lady rainicorn.

"Hmmm, I have an idea. I remember he has a girlfriend. Maybe he's at her house." Marcy said. "Ok lets try there and hope he's with her." She led the way and I followed all the way to a cliff next to the ocean. There was a house burning there. "Oh my god! The house is on fire quick get water." I said running to get a bucket. "Wait Avalon. It's supposed to be on fire, his girlfriend is a fire elemental." Marcy said. "Phew, I was worried for a minute. Lets go see if he's in there."

We looked through the windows until we saw him. Finn was naked in bed with his girlfriend. Marcy and I blushed but I noticed something, he had no clothes and there was a pile of ashes next to the bed. 'They must have burned up when he took them off. I better lay some out so he doesn't have to run home naked. I called forth the shadows "let the shadow envelop, and cloth those in need!" A pair of jeans, shirt, and boxers appeared in my hand made out of shadows. I used more of my powers to levitate them into the house, and onto the dresser.

"Come on Marcy, lets give them privacy." We headed back to the tree house and snuggled on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: happy Leo?**

**Leo: I guess but I was talking about marcy and Avalon.**

**Me: then you should have been more specific.**

**Marceline: yea Leo, God!**

**Avalon: yes I kept my virginity!**

**Marceline: your still a Virgin?**

**Avalon: yea, I've been living alone with my master for 15 years.**

**Me: speaking of witch he will be in the next chapter.**

**Review, tell me if you want another lemon or what. Pm for oc need bad guy or should I say girl. Till then I have a CEOCE so bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey people, here is my next chapter!

Leo: wait!

Me: oh my g-! What is it Leo.

Leo: I forgot what happened last chapter.

Me: Avalon, will you be so kind as to tell this idiot what happened.

Avalon: fine. Last time Finn and his girlfriend played around with tier 15. While Marcy and I snuggled on the couch in Finns house waiting for him to get home.

Leo: oh that it?

Me: yes Leo, now let me get on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn POV

I woke up feeling a burning sensation. I was in FPs bed, but she wasn't around. 'The flame shield must be wearing off!' I jumped up hopping from foot to foot naked. On her bedside table I saw some black clothes. I quickly dressed and the burning stopped. "They must be fire proof" I said out loud.

I walked out of her house to see her laying on her back shooting fireballs at birds. When the light hit my clothes they changed color and form. The shirt turned blue and felt just like my normal shirt. The jeans shrunk and turned dark blue.

"Hey fp, what time is it?" "Adventure time." She said with enthusiasm. "No no no, the actual time." I said smiling. She looked at the sun. "Oh, it's about 1 in the afternoon." "That late!" I said "I better get home. Thanks for last night bye!" I said running home.

Avalon POV

I woke up to a knock at the door. "Who's there?" I asked. "It's Finn open up." I got up and unlocked the door. There was no sign of Marcy. "So Avalon what have you been up to?" He asked nervously. "Looking for you. So...how was tier 15?" I smirked. His eyes widened. "You know? But how." "Easy Marcy said you had a girlfriend so we decided to check for you there. I saw you passed out without clothes, so I went and helped you out." I said pointing to his shimmering clothes.

"So it was you who gave these to me." He said starting to understand. " "There is something I need to talk to you about Finn." I said changing the subject. "Go ahead, what is it?" "It's about Exitus. He is our uncle. Not only that but because you are not pure anymore he will now come and try to kill you." I didn't want to lay all of that on him at the same time but I had to hurry.  
"The reason he killed our parents was to get our sacred crystals. There are six of them. Exitus controls the crystal of unity, that's how he connects the dimensions. I control the crystal of shadows, where I get my dark energy. My master Drago controls the crystal of life, he controls life and death but at a high cost. The crystal in your sword I gave you is the crystal of the hero, it can only be wielded by the chosen one, its true power is unknown. The next one is the crystal of physics it can change any of the laws of physics, held by the Gods. The last crystal is the crystal of existence, I have no idea who controls it just that it controls space and time."

I took in some air. "Exitus can only be killed by bringing them all together, he was born a God but lost his rights to use his powers from his evil ways, so he is now trying to get them back." "There are only three ways to remove a crystal from its protector. One they give it to you willingly. Two you defeat them in a duel. Three you cut off the limb the crystal resides in."

There was a loud boom in the distance. " quick! We must run for now he is hunting you.!" I grabbed his arm and dashed outside. "No no no where too late he's here." I said seeing a giant black cloud lit on fire. "But cant you handle him? You held your own when you fought him before." Finn spoke drawing his sword. I did the same with my two. "But there are two different factors here, I am still injured from my time as a human meteor. The other is he is somehow...different, stronger faster."

"Then what can we do?" Finn asked. "The only thing we can do." "Quick willingly give me your sword." "Ok, I willingly give you my sword." It flew from him to me. I dropped my weapons caught it and plunged the blade into the ground. Causing a circle with runes to appear. I bit my finger deep enough to draw blood witch I dripped onto the blade. "MASTER! Hurry Exitus is here! Finn is vulnerable." A portal ripped appart the circle. Out stepped Drago with his rune enchanted robes and staff with a grey red crystal at the tip.

"I see, take the boy I'll handle my brother!" (Yes Drago is Exituses brother and they are both Finns uncle) he kicked off from the ground, flying strait for the firy cloud. I grabbed Finn and ran as fast as I could as far as I could in the time Drago gave us.

Drago POV 'I will take care of him easily. I cant-no- I won't hold back, he is not my brother anymore' I stopped in the center of the cloud. "Exitus! I give you one chance give up your crystal and leave this place or I will destroy you."

"I would like to see you try brother." "Fine, I will kill you. Ahhhhhhhhh!" The blades on my staff flew off and started attacking. I flew behind him and knocked him toward the ground. Exitus slowed himself so he didn't hit with full force but he was still on his knee.

I summoned 5 skeleton arms to hold him down. I landed and walked over toward him. Pounding my fists into his face over and over. He broke the bones and grabbed my fist. "Hehe, you where always slower than me." He twists my rist and flung me into the air. Before I knew it his sword was jabbed into my stomach, twisting and cutting deep. "Uuuhhhg!" I tried to scream In pain but his hand was choking me.

I hit him in the head with my staff sending him spiraling down. I waisted no time, gripping my staff in both hands "repent through death, and devour your soul!" Wisps sprang from the crystal rapping up Exitus. "NOW" the wisps phased through him and ripped out his sou-what? His soul isn't in the wisps grasp.

"You seem confused brother. Let me explain, I have no soul! I traded it for more power. Hahahaha" no that cant be. He isn't even close to being human anymore. My anger took over. I called forth all my power and swung my staff like a bat wright across the chest, sending him flying out of this dimension.

Avalon POV

We where hiding in a four foot deep ditch watching the battle between our uncles. But then something happened the move Drago has used so many times before, the move that instantly kills any enemy, didn't work. I heard an evil laugh, saw my Master snap and swung at Exitus so hard he was knocked out of our dimension.

Drago landed and walked toward us, looking sad. He started healing himself "We will be safe for now. I hit him hard enough for him to continue flying for weeks." "So what do we do now?" Asked Finn. "We? Oh no I am leaving it is up to you two. Find the two unknown crystals. Then, and only then I will give you my help in getting Exituses crystal and give you my own.

He opened up another portal and disappeared. "Well Finn I guess it's just you and me. Let's head home and rest its been a long day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: wow all that info and a fight scene.

Avalon: yea Drago taught me to do everything I know.

Drago: yes, but I didn't teach you everything I know.

Leo: hey I want to be a part of this!

Me/Avalon/Drago: shut up Leo!

Me: the only reason your here is your my wifes twin brother.

Luna: Mastermorgan, go easy on him he is my brother.

Me: fine I will only make him clean the rainbow neos toilets!

Leo: Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Review please I need to know how to make it better.

** pm and tell me if you know what show I'm referencing about Leo Luna and rainbow neos and ill do a special story for you with whatever couple you want. (It doesn't have to be adventure time. I can do minecraft, Zelda, soul eater, and Rosario + vampire)**


End file.
